galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Nebbarn Residential Block
Far towards the eastern edges of Terria, the Nebbarn Block was one of the Federation's many heavily fortified strongholds. What sets Nebbarn Block apart from these strongholds is that it was not overrun by the endless hordes that assailed it, but fell for simple want of basic necessities. The defenders were well prepared for a siege- enough supplies to hold out for almost half a century. Longer, with rationing. The drawback to their strategy is that they did not plan on remaining under siege for almost a century, well past the stocks they were never able to refill. When starvation and thirst finally began to take their toll, their enemies didn't even bother with them- they simply swept past and looted the district for themselves. Some supposedly stuck around to mock those too weak from famine, but for the most part they simply took what they felt like and went on their way. There was no cause to do anything more, and no reason to spare the dying so much as a last drink of water. This has had.. Unpleasant repercussions, to say the least. Even after the siege ended, help could not be sent. Too much fighting across too many fronts- anyone who volunteered to try and bring whatever consumables they could carry were invariably shot down, shot up, or consumed themselves. The fighting was just too thick. It was a major concern for people of religious bents, as incidents of restless spirits cropping up to harass the living were becoming increasingly common. But when the Nebbarn Block finally died out there was a veritable explosion of Gaki- emaciated and bloat-bellied wraiths obsessed in death with the hunger and thirst they'd been forced to slowly endure till the end in life- the ghosts poured like out a floodgate had been opened, desperate to find sustenance to fill their post-mortem hungers, and wreak revenge upon those who'd wronged them.. And those who'd abandoned them. Their appearance was most inopportune for virtually every party involved in the various battlefields in Terria- they came not too long after the hordes of Rotters had begun slowly tearing into the living. The Gaki helped those corporeal undeads' numbers (and their own for that matter) swell almost exponentially, their unfocused rage and hatred made them the perfect auxiliary to the methodical extermination plans of the Rippers. When the Wars ended, the majority of the Gaki supposedly drifted back to the Nebbarn Block, where they remain even now.. But that is not the end to their story. As civilization slowly recovered from the Wars, the Nebbarn Block began to change. The high concentration of wraiths seems to have weakened the barriers between Realspace and the Shadow Plane, at least in some sections, and it appears as though the Shadow Plane is slowly twisting and tainting the area with its monotonous quiet. This has in turn attracted a number of less wholesome creatures and groups eager to find ways of exploiting the Shadow Plane and the legions of hungry ghosts. It is believed there are several Liches, Rippers, and Heretical cults all fighting for power within that befouled and desecrated place, waging an unseen war for dominance to subjugate their fellows, so that they might turn their hordes of the damned against the rest of the world. Terria Back to Main Page